sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Rajan
The predominately desert-dwelling Rajan have learned to adapt to the harsh world in which they are forced to subsist and have not only learned to survive – but to prosper. Split between nomadic subcultures and more sedentary subcultures, the Rajan are the primary inhabitants of the deserts of Anûrias, particularly in the northernmost regions near Ageos. Based largely on the real-world Bedouin but also partially on Arab culture as a whole, the Rajan draw from an ancient and extremely rich real world cultural heritage. There are nearly as many nomadic Rajan communities as there are sedentary ones, but they all have a number of cultural standards in common. The Rajan are traditionally divided into tribes or clans, known as “As’air”. A widely quoted Rajan saying is "I against my brother, my brothers and me against my cousins, then my cousins and I against strangers". This saying signifies a hierarchy of loyalties based on closeness of kinship that runs from the nuclear family through the lineage, the tribe, and even beyond. An individual from this culture understands the importance of helping to better his family group, and would go to great lengths to do so. Most Rajan can read and write, and the arts of Arcane magic and Alchemy are particularly common. Regardless of a Rajan character’s background, the most common knowledge would be considered the basic knowledge of surviving in the harsh and unforgiving deserts of Anûrias. Cultural Advantages: Determination. The Rajan are a resourceful and resilient people who have survived in some of the most difficult conditions in the known world. Rajan individuals are well known for carrying this sense of determination into their day to day lives and personal dealings. Cultural Disadvantages: Hidebound. The Rajan hold their cultural traditions very dear, leaving them in a state of severe resistance to change of any sort. They believe that their ways have always made them strong and as such they have a great deal of difficulty adjusting to change in any form that comes from a foreign source. Common Traits: Due to the hardships of life in the desert, many Rajan have the Resist Element Trait. The Wyld Walker Trait is not uncommon, since many of the deserts of Anûrias contain large areas of Wyld-infested wasteland. Because of their cultural propensity toward discipline and focus, the Discipline Trait is also common. Common Skills: Hunting, Survivalist and Wilderness Lore are all extremely common Skills among the Rajan. These all reflect the common knowledge among their people that allows them to survive successfully in the desert despite the lack of food and water that is generally present in those areas. Heroes: The Rajan perspective on individuals with Heroic Birthright can vary, often ranging from completely open to outright superstition and hostility. Some groups allow Heroes to remain in the community, believing their presence is a sign of good fortune – others consider it the work of the Void Serpent and eject the individuals from their group with prejudice. Category:Human Lore Category:Human Ethnic Groups